Love at First Sight
by Parade Of Fools
Summary: Nodoka a high school senior has fallen in love... Sadly can it ever happen?
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS CHANGED! THE SCHOOL WILL BE JUST REDIFINED AS A HIGH SCHOOL!

* * *

The light was bright that morning and practically unbearable., and Nodoka had forgotten to put the blinds down before she went to sleep the night before. Yui, and Haruna-san were all asleep still. Nodoka quietly got up fixing her bed before she left to the fridge which sat on the other end of the room. Their room had originally be designed for 2 but they made the work area above, a room so that they could stay in a group. She yawned, barely making a sound as her hands made way to a brush that was sitting on the side. She started to brush away feeling her hair dangle across her face as she started feel the sunshine. She had the afteroon by herself as her drom freinds would attend some type of cultural club, Nodoka held a firm job at the library and loved its line of work. 

Her life was fun, almost like an adventure, she was had just went into the summer as a senior. She clenched her teeth in the excitement. Of course though, even if the school were closed for the summer break, the library was to stay open at all times for students that had summer projects. At the school however, there were those that stayed for the summer, and those that went back home until the next school year. She had her own freinds were just some of the left behimds. It was truly a sad sight to behold. The school paid her, and she was rather relucntant to receive payment for just doing a school activity by helping in the library.

Nodoka patted down the blue pajamas that she was wearing, flipping her hair back before making the first stand for the day, she clenched her teeth and walked to the refrigerator, hoping that she could maybe sneak one of Yui's drinks. Sadly, she wasn't able to, "Already awake Nodoka?"

"Uh yeh, I'm just grabbing some water." She reached for the bottled water just above the juice

"Well help yourself to some juice..." She got up and went beside her. Nodoka had immediantly changed her mind from the water, and tossed to her a container of apple juice, they drank together, looking at Haruna who was still tossing in her sleep."Maybe we should flick her nose."

"Yui..."

"Yeh, yeh, I'll wake her up we gota go to the mall with Konoka and Asuna-san." Nodoka changed into some more suitable clothes for shopping. There was a book that she wanted to buy and nobody was going to be stopping her. She sipped more of the juice, sitting down as she watched Haruna partially undress herself in her sleep. She giggled to herself.

* * *

"You know Haruna, its not like you to be so restless..." It was true, usually it was the other way around (without the undressing.) Haruna-san would kick her awake, as well the same to Yui. 

"I don't know, maybe I just wana get to the arcade kinda quickly." Haruna was more of a game and read. She herself was more of a reader. Yui was in another category with books and philosophy. Haruna stood out in the bright sunlight, she was wearing an all black ensomble, including a black cap. Yui wore something that nearly made her look like a doll, probably something that she had borrowed Evangaline...

"Nodoka looks so cute, maybe she'll attract a guy today huh Yui?" Nodoka turned blood red, stuttering out her next words.

"I I I am only looking for a book guys..." It was true her clothes were kinda attracting in a cute manner. Her skirt jeans and her blue long sleeve shirt were nice, maybe the black beret was a little too much...

"Well anyways, can we just get going?" Yui walked out further heading to the train...

"What about you guys?"

"About what?" They asked at the same moment.

"Nevermind." Nodoka walked off, paying for her own fare. But walked back and used her rail card to pay for the others... It was rather recessive of her but she did anyways. They had been together for years. "Lets hurry up then, the others are waiting for us you know!"

"Yeh yeh, its not like they can't wait an extra minute or two..." Yui drank the remains of her drink and tossed the carcass into a container.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

"Wow I think I saw Makie-san out there." Haruna blurted as they walked through the crowds. It was jammed that day, everyone was with their families and Nodoka felt kinda lonely, despite the fact that she was alread with her family. 

"So why are we here again?" Yui asked gingerly pulling out another drink from some unknown pocket among her garments.

Nodoka raised her voice a bit, something that she normally never did. "To get a book, and Konoka wanted us to meet her." Nodoka felt her skirt pocket making sure that the two thousand yen bills were still intact. Money was kinda tight right at the moment. But she deserved the new books, after passing Takamichi-sensies test with flying colors.

"What do you think she wants?"

"A recomendation on a good book?" Yui stated, before resuming to her task of drinking the juice box.

"Well, we'll find out in a minute Yui, there's Asuna." Haruna pointed to Asuna who was eating at the food court, Konoka wasn't with her.

"Library-chan, how you okay?" Asuna asked before biting into the bacon cheese burger... Nodoka's apitite cam back, reminding her that she hadn't eaten breakfast just yet.

"I'm okay Asuna-kun... where Konoka-san?"

"She said that she'd be back in a minute... Its weird, she said that she had to pick up a... oh hey Konoka." She stopped talking and a strip of bacon fell out of her mouth. It wasn't chewed or anything but it still made Nodoka wonder about Asuna-kun's manners.

"Hey there Nodoka!" Konoka popped out from behind smiling... Her constant positive attitude came new a fresh. It always was, but it still suprised her...

Nodoka bowed to the Headmaster's granddaughter... "Good afternoon Konoka."

"Oh there's no need to be so formal. Oh hello Yui, and Haruna." She held something in the back of her hands. _Borders..._ _She had already went to buy her books. So why did she need me here?_

"Nodoka, when your done with whatever you have to do I'll be over here." Yui pointed to a gothic store with some of the most kinkiest fashions within the district. Haruna without a word pointed to a Holisters and vanished...

"So what is it that you need Konoka?" Nodoka said, turning down the volume of her voice without any reason.

"Well you see, the Headmaster said that he needed some help with something."

"Help? With what?" She bit hermouth.

"Well I kinda recommended you to him that you were a decent tutor." Well it wasn't her fault she had done that, she was placed as one of the top ten in her class.

"Someone in our class needs some help?"

"Well."

"One-san!" Nodoka turned, looking down at a smell boy, probably no older than her... maybe less. He was about the same size as her, he wore some type of small glasses that you could find in an adventure book... Nodoka looked at him a little closer, he had a baby face... She bowed out of respect, looking around for somebody to introduce her.

"Negi-bozu, introduce yourself," Asuna barked as she continued to gobble down the burger.

"Well, it seems that I've been already introduced, the name is Negi." He held out his and and Nodoka quickly answered by holding it, he shook and her arm bounced a bit.

"Uh hello..." Nodoka hid behind her hair not knowing what to say next to the stranger. "Nodoka Miyazki, its a pleasure to meet you Negi-kun."

"Aw ignore the formalities." His accent spoke of a rather decent English tounge. His Japanese wasn't that bad but you could figure out rather quickly that Japanese was his 2nd language.

"So what was it that you needed Konoka?" Nodoka quickly diverted all her attention to her, still flush red.

"Well about the tutoring-"

"She's gona be my tutor?" Negi spoke outloud.

"Well thats what grandfather insisted on..."

"Wait are you serious?" Nodoka's heart raced. "There re others that are far more qualified than I am! What about Hakase-san?"

"She went home to help her dad with something."

"Class-rep?" She gulped.

"Overseas." There was no avoiding the outcome of the situation. She let out a small sigh. _I don't wana..._

"I don't mind." _You don't?_

"Err are you sure?" She was looking at him in the eyes now. They were sparkling with what seemed to be much vigor...

"Why wouldn't I want to have such a nice tutor?" Nodoka turned away to Nodoka letting her hair fall all around her face.

"I guess that I won't mind."

"Really? Thats a relief, cause if you weren't gona do it, Grandpa would have forced it upon me." She looked down at Negi smiling.

"So when will the teaching begin?" Negi asked with a wide smile placedupon his face.

"How about next week?" Nodoka suggested.

"Thats like 5 days from now. How 2 days from now."

"Negi-bozu is rather insistent isn't he..." Asuna stated before continueing to her her food.

"Well it all depends on what Nodoka wants."

"I don't mind I really don't Nodoka," said trying to defend him for some strange reason.

"Alright then."

"Okay then, I'm gona go around and shop for a while."

"Negi-kun... Don't wander off by yourself."

"I'm not a baby you know..."

"I'll go with him!" Nodoka shouted, "I need to go and show him what books that he may need."

"Okay, I don't mind if you go with me." He started to laugh and he walked off, Nodoka quickly trailed after him. She followed him through a couple of antiqu stores, it was like he didn't even know she was there... It felt rather lonesome. She watched him roam around, looking at pottery to some old dolls that were in the very back.

"You think that I can send my sister these?"

* * *

"Hey Nodoka

"Dolls? How about you send her a book."

"Books... I think thats a good idea."

"Well I can help you there lets see."

"I know what I want to send her already... But I doubt I can send it to her."

"What book is there that you can't send her?"

"You..." Negi grabbed her and pulled her to him by the waist.

"But we musn't!"

* * *

"Nodoka? What book should I go and send her?" _Huh? I had been day dreaming the entire thing. Such erotic dreams are not a good thing. _Nodoka fell to her knees sighing to herself.

"How old are you Negi-kun?"

"Age? Well I'm 15." _Oh my gosh I'm crushing on someone two whole years younger than me!_

"Oh you look I don't know older?"

"Well I'm sure than I'm old enough and probably experienced enough for you Nodoka-san." _What did he just say?_

_

* * *

_

"I think that I'll send her that book your holding..." Negi grabbed the latin book from her hand flipping through it as though he could comprehend the words.

"Well lets hurry and buy what we need, we can head over to my place for some ice cream." _His place!_

"KYAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shopping was over Negi insisted that she come to his place. They had bought a bunch of books and were their final stop was on the way to his house where he said that he could buy something to send the package to his sister.

"So Nodoka how long have you been going to Mahora High?" His question came out of nowhere leaving Nodoka totally off gaurd, her answer came out slurred.

"Uh since fres-freshman year."

"Oh I just kinda moved here rather uh whats the word? Recently?"

"Your Japanese-"

"Is kinda weak still, but I'm a fast learner." He spoke outloud with much vitalality.

"I could help you with that ya know." She said most enthusiastically.

"And thats partly what I'm hoping."

"Well we can start when the lessons begin then Negi-kun." The conversation was picking up way to quickly for her, but she was able to stay with him.

"Ah again with the fomalities... I was never one for that kinda thing, but my dad always says to treat a lady with respect."

"Well your gona have to learn that if you're gona live around here." They had square and were now walking around some small neighborhood. They were all alike as was things nowadays, where if people made one house, they made more. And with more came more of the same breed of homes.I prayed for a 2 story house, a big backyard for gardening and maybe a long lawn... "You're dad knows his manners huh?"

"And here is my place... Only because he was a womanizer before he met my mother hahahaa." They stopped at a small blue house, there was a white picky fence around it and the lawn was neatly trimmed to perfection. There were some rose bushes but what caught her eye was the large lemon tree. Of course it was nothing like the Life tree, but it was bearing so much fruit. Negi opened the door and led her inside. "Be sure to take off your shoes when we enter, I'm trying to keep the place clean." Nodoka made her way pass the lemons watching them and entered. His home looked fairly large from the inside, the first entrance was rather extravagent. Swords were hanging along the walls and they were lineded side to side. Some expesive looking vases stood on the tables, as did umber of glass flowers, mostly roses.

"So you brought someone home already Negi." Another person appeared from the side chuckling to himself. "She looks kinda old for you Negi."

"Kotaro! I didn't see you there, I thought that you went shopping with-" Negi stopped in his tracks.  
Nodoka began to feel really uncomfortable.

"Ah shut it Negi." With his hands behind his head he walked around in circles, as though he had nothing better to do than intrude on her.

"Haha." Negi led Nodoka in and let her sit on the sofa before introducing her to what had seemed to be his room mate.He was no older than Negi was and wasn't an outsider to the country. He was nothing like Negi, he was more shrewd and not so bright. Like a sitcom with the smart one and the dumb person of sorts. She watched them argue as if she weren't even there and it took a while before they remembered that she was they were under her presence. It was weird, she never really hung around guys at all, and whenever her parents set up a date for her, she would never talk to them, maybe it was because they were younger than her? Its not like kids could have bad intentions.

"So Nodaka? How do you know Negi?" Kotaro blurted out trying to get out of some sort of argument.

"Oh I was introduced to him by Konoka-sama." She spoke truthfully. "She said that Negi required a tutor." It was the absolute truth and nothing els.e

"Kinda reminds me like those moviesI watched online." Kotaro spoke out loudly... Not a second later he was hit on the head by Negi, who was now looking rather nervous now. "I think that they kept yelling teach me sempai..." Kotaro looked at us pointing at us and made his arms cross," but you two have got the rolls kinda switched." He started smiling as he heard a small yelp come from Negi.

"Kotaro! Shut up!" Negi laughed and frantically tried to cover his mouth. Again she was begining to feel ncomfortable. Maybe it was just them jokling around she tod herself. "Uh..." Nodoka wanted to scream and was kinda happy that she was somehow to keep her face from turning red. "Uh I think that I should get going soon."  
Her heart was racing.

"Oh no you don't have to leave... Kotaro was only joking around, weren't you?" Negi turned away from her to look at Kotaro, her guess was that he was tellin him to stop what he was doing.

"Hey I think we can start making our own video now! Look at this, I found my digital camera!" Kotaro pulled out a small camera from his jacket, it seemed as though he had planned all of this in advance.

"Kotaro!" Nodoka stared at the doorway, wondering if she could escape this horrible... fairytale. Nodoka stood up quickly, bowing to the two guys as they fought over the camera.

"I'm sorry I have to get going now. My friends will be waiting for me in about 2 hours, and Haruna isn't a very patient person.

"You could spend the night here right Negi?" He was now albowing Negi laughing heartliy.

"Uh, no I think that I'll be fine, its not going to turn dark anytime soon anyways."

"But still..." Negi said looking kinda deeply at her.

"Its okay... And besides, I'll see you in a few days."

"How about I walk with you? At least to the train." Negi's eyes ful of worry.

"Or you can spend the night in the guest room." Keitaro spoke up trying to be of some support.

"We don't have a guest room..." Negi spoke out quickly.

"Cause she's gona sleep in one of our rooms." Nodoka's face went flush, and she turned away pretending to look aat a bookcase to the very side of the room.

"I think that it might be better for you to go then..." Negi ran to a chair and tossed on a jacket. "But I'm still gona go with you."

"Okay..." Kotaro stood at the side snickering to himself, he was fairly happy about something.

"Just be careful Negi." He spoke most seriously.

"Aren't I always?" They departed from Negi's home shortly... Before they left together he handed her a small brown bag, the top was taped so she couldn't look at the contents without letting Negi here it first.

"I'm sorry about my friend he's kind of a sex adddict. He likes to read all of those errotic books." The sun started to drop and the wind steadily began to pick up. "Ithink its my fault for getting him one of those, thats the last time I take advice from a total stranger."

"But you took my advice didn't you?" He paused for a moment.

"I guess you're right but I took your advice so we could get a little closer." He words came out plainly and it made Nodoka wonder what he meant by theat. Did he mean get CLOSER or did he mean in terms of some sort of conversation between the two of them.

"We-well yeh thats good then." The station grew closer quickly... She wanted to get home quickly so that she could sort out what had happen. It was strange, she found a guy that did not scare her, make her entirely nervous. Could she have fallen for him? It was not appropriate for a tutor to do that but... It was kinky.

"Here's you're stop Nodoka-chan." He spoke out fairly happily. though he looked away from her and she quickly paid for her entrance fee. He stood behind the gate waving away she left. She smiled back and took a seat, the train was fairly deserted and she took a seat alone by herself to sort her feelings, she had to act proffessional about all of this. A minute later she realized that she could open to bag. The contents were predictable. Just lemons...

Later at the dorm...

"Hey Nodoka-chan..." Yui opened the door quickly eyeing the brown bag. "What? he got you a ring?"

"NO!" It was weird she was all in panic now." Yui snatched the bag away from her and looked inside.

"Haruna-san! Stop her please!!!" Haruna stole the bag away from Yui and looked inside.

"Geessh Nodoka, theres nothing to be all happy about, their just lemons." She grabbed a bowl and poured the contents into it." Things went quiet. Something fell on the top of the lemons. They all huddled together and looked it was a paper.

* * *

Dear Nodoka-sensei,

Thank you for accepting to tutor me.

-

Call me, maybe we can do something together tomorrow, I still don't know much about the area.


End file.
